


Burnt Wings

by Jessicakes1994



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everyone Loves Tsuna, F/M, Loss, Lucifer explores feelings, Lucifer shares, Other, Protective Lucifer, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicakes1994/pseuds/Jessicakes1994
Summary: Writing Prompts for Lucifer (TV)





	1. Prompt 1 - Loss

Lucifer was sat on Chloe's couch, glancing between the muted TV and the spawn. Trixie was watching him too, with a slight smile. 

"Luci?" the little human said, more a question than anything, and even then the pet name made the devil cringe slightly. He could not tolerate normal humans, never mind their offspring.

"Yes, spawn?" he asked in return, trying not to look it in the eye. Maybe then it would leave him alone. He knew this was futile though, the detective's offspring was notoriously stubborn and devious. It was sometimes amusing to see the little  _thing_ manipulate others. However, he had begun to notice that the little devil had him wrapped around her fingers as well. 

"What does losing something feel like?" she asked, like it was a completely normal question. Her innocent smile, the big doe eyes and the way she kicked her legs. Lucifer frowned at this, what did losing someone or thing feel like? He had wondered this himself not too long ago. Human emotion was peculiar to him and he had realized that with the vulnerability came human inhibitions too. 

"Surely your mother is better at answering this?" he asked in return, feeling very put off. Trixie shrugged, trying not to look so happy that he was talking. Trixie was happy as her mother had lost her father so long ago. Trixie wondered if her parents separating meant anything, but she needed something to compare it too. Lucifer groaned at the two little orbs that were looking up at him just made something inside him melt. "I don't really know, child." he replied honestly. Lucifer just couldn't think of anything.

"Mummy said that your daddy kicked you out when you were younger and you lost all your brothers and sisters. What did that feel like?" she asked, unaware that it was a very...hard topic. Lucifer blinked in surprise, the little one seemed very blunt and didn't mind speaking her mind. It was impressive that the child could be so...open? Lucifer leaned back, crossing his legs as he mulled the topic over. How had he felt? How long had he tried not to think about it? 

"Well, I suppose it's a bad feeling." he played with a speck of dust on his pants and frowned more, "and everything seems bad and you can't think straight." he tried to explain it in a way he could understand, not just her. Lucifer looked back at the little hellion and raised an eyebrow slightly. She was listening so intently. More so than he did. "It was such a long time ago..." he added slowly.

"Can you tell me about it?" she added, looking hopeful, "Mummy won't tell me, she says that it's not her business or mine." she added as she kicked her legs again. Lucifer gave a sigh in defeat, he knew she would not let it go unless he did tell her. There was only one way he would admit any of that stuff and that all revolved around a deal.

"On one condition, Spawn." he smirked faintly, "We make a deal. I give you this and you act as a spy for me?" he added, smiling more as she nodded eagerly. "Okay, well, it began when I was much older than you." he mused. He left the really bad details out, but what started out as a good story made Lucifer feel worse and worse. By the end of it, Lucifer felt...dejected. Empty.

"So, little human, I guess it makes you feel empty inside and no amount of food or bad habits can help." he shrugged finally.

The story went on for some time, it felt nice to talk to her, even if it was about his screwed up family. Trixie kept asking about loss and grief, she wanted more experiences that could explain it all. Lucifer moved slightly and went to get a drink out of his flask. Where was Chloe? Or better yet, Maizekeen. He couldn't cope with any more enlightening stories.

"Have you lost anything recently?" she asked while cuddling a cushion. Lucifer frowned more at this and the only thing that jumped out, was, well Chloe. Had he lost her? It sure felt like it when Pierce was concerned. At the mere thought at the two he felt his chest squeeze so hard. Was the unnamed feeling he had been dealing with been loss? He sat back down, elbows on knees, rubbing his face. Somehow this revelation just made that feeling in his stomach worse. 

"Not in the proper sense, but as I have come to discover with you humans is that emotional loss can happen too." he thought out loud, "and one of those things has happened recently." he mumbled. Linda would be proud of him to be honest, the strides he was making with the help of a little demon. Lucifer told himself long ago that he would always be honest and this would maybe help him do that. After all, when it came to the detective, he often found himself a little less than honest. He glanced back at Trixie, he was caring about them all too much lately and he had knew what that meant. Somehow, the more he cared, the more in danger they were.

"The most recent, you little demon, was probably just yesterday." he smirked faintly as she gasped, like this was a whole new idea, was she really so interested? The smile was short lived as Lucifer let the feeling he had swim back. "I felt bad, really bad." he sighed, not knowing why he was allowing himself be so...open? Was this supposed to help her or him? "Even though it was sunny, it felt like it was cloudy and raining to me, here hurt." he pointed to his chest which still hurt now. "Which is why I drink." he said while toasting his flask. 

"Why?" Trixie asked, gazing up at her weird friend.

"I try to be numb, when you lose something important, the world doesn't feel right until you get it back. And unfortunately for me, what I lost was never mine to begin with, spawn." he nodded simply. "Which is why your mother is safe with me, spawn, I will spare you that kind of pain." he didn't even realize the words he used would make the little one hug him so hard. But he guessed that the sniffle meant she finally knew what the original answer was. Lucifer grumbled as he awkwardly patted her back. 

"Thank you." came a voice, Lucifer looked up to see Chloe stood in the doorway, her eyes red from tears that she was keeping in. Lucifer frowned more, what was he supposed to say to that? He had made her sad again. Why was she thanking him?

"Mummy!" Trixie cried and ran to the woman. Lucifer coughed faintly, and looked away, that pain was more now. Somehow, his adventure on this emotional roller coaster was enough. Lucifer looked back at the two and decided that no matter what he felt, he would protect them. Always.


	2. Prompt 2 - Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAPD get's blown up while Lucifer is with Ella in the Tech lab.

Lucifer did not know why he tumbled into the tech lab, he knew Chloe was with he spawn until this afternoon and that left him to his devices. He had just crossed the threshold, right behind Ella.

"Miss Lopez." he nodded as he walked next to her, "What are you doing?" he asked, absolutely bored out of his mind. Just as Ella opened her mouth there was a loud bang. Lucifer blinked and saw a swirl of fire headed right for them. He had a second to think of it, and didn't even second guess as he grabbed Ella and pulled her down, wings wrapped around them both as the ceiling came tumbling down. There was a second bang and even more fire battered against his back. 

Lucifer groaned, a heavy weight on his back and he was sure that he couldn't move. The Detective must be nearby, as he felt his head pound. Of all the times he needed her  _elsewhere_. 

"Bloody perfect." he hissed and tried to move, but then it came all rushing back. His  _wings_. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Ella. Who was pale, but no marks. "Ella." he breathed, knowing that she was scared, he could see her eyes plenty.

"...Lucifer?" her voice was tiny and it hurt to think she was scared of him. 

"Yes, Miss Lopez, it's me. Are you hurt?" he asked, trying to keep still as his back twinged with every movement. She shook her head fast, tears escaping her eyes as she made a very undignified noise. "What's the matter?" Lucifer asked, wincing slightly as he tried to move again. No luck.

"You risked everything to save me." he wasn't sure he had heard anything, if he hadn't seen her lips move. He frowned more at this, he had? "You have wings." she mumbled, and sounded very much like Trixie did when she was sad or scared.

"I do, indeed, great deduction." he replied and tried to smirk, yet it didn't work to well. "You are family, Miss Lopez, can you move?" he added and winced once again. He tried to feel his wings and all he got was tingles and warmth, hopefully they weren't broken. 

"Family?" she squeaked, fresh tears running over her cheeks. Sniffling again, pushing the thought of him being, well,  _him_ in the far parts of her head. She moved her legs slowly, breathing fast and heavy as she tried NOT to think of the whole level of concrete above them.

"Miss Lopez, as much as I enjoy the proximity, you should probably hurry." he pained, feeling his back get heavier. She nodded once again and began to shimmy up into the space right in front of them. "I am...am almost there." she said slowly and got free, coughing hard. She looked back towards the whole and felt herself panic. He had wings. He was Lucifer, but he had wings. She was holding her chest as the idea of that came crashing down. God, was real. The Devil, was real. Heaven and Hell. Angels and Demons. All of that, everything that she had faith in was true. 

"Miss Lopez..." came a quite mumble, then it occurred to her. He was still trapped! He sounded bad, and she knew that if anyone but Chloe found him, it might be hard to keep this quiet. Chloe! Did she know?

"I....I am gonna get help." she shouted and smiled worriedly, she climbed over rocks and broken glass towards the phone she knew was somewhere in here. 

"As soon as you can, please, Miss Lopez." he groaned and felt his legs beginning to buckle under the weight. Ella tried not to understand the whole concept of the devil saying please. She nodded to herself as she found the cell phone under some of her case files. She thought about Chloe but then a second name came to mind. She didn't second guess as she pressed the button. Two rings later a strong woman's voice echoed across.

"El? Whats up." It was blunt and to the point.

"Maize." She whispered, feeling tears come rushing back. "Lucifer's is trapped." she felt a sob bubble up, "The precinct, it's gone and he...he..." she felt her world slowly crumble around her, just like the building her job used to be.

"On my way." the line went dead as Ella crawled back over to the hole where she had escaped from. "Maize is coming, Lucifer, I...I will stay here." she said to him. Ella felt fear grow at the idea of him being hurt for her, worse yet, if he died. She heard the rumble and frowned more, the building wasn't going to last. "Lucifer?" she called faintly.

"Ella!" a voice called out, causing the lab tech to look up and see Chloe climbing over the rubble. "Your okay, thank god, where's Lucifer?" Chloe stopped by the door and frowned, seeing the state of her tribeswoman. Ella gave an ugly sob and pointed to a pile of rubble that was large. 

"My father...has nothing to do with this." came a quite groan, she could practically see the eye roll. Ella gave a half laugh, half sob as she tried to explain that he had saved her. Yet it came out as nothing but garbled words. "I believe Miss Lopez needs a...a hug, Detective." the words were quiet and Chloe barely heard it. She climbed over and hugged Ella tightly.

"Are you okay Lucifer?" Chloe asked, not wanting to hear anything but yes. The idea that he was there for her made her sick. 

"Once I am free, yes, until then...talking is taking it out of me." came a mumbled reply. "Miss lopez, is Maize there?" he asked, hearing a sickening crunch. He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his arm and back. The rubble above him moved and dirt landed around him. 

"y-yes." she gave meekly. Lucifer mumbled a silent thank you and breathed as the demoness began removing the rubble. "Wait, Lucifer, do you want Ch-chloe to stay?" she asked, getting weird looks off both Maize and Chloe. There was a long pause and a noise that sounded like yes. It was about time she knew too. Maize continued until she stopped suddenly.

"are you sure, Lucifer?" she asked and Chloe frowned even more. Another yes came from the rubble, louder this time. Maize gave a grumble and a nod, removing the last of the rubble. They all knew that just on the other side of the walls were rescue teams looking for more people. "Done, flex and lemme see." Maize said simply, her lips in a frown.

Chloe gasped and moved back as two large wings stretched, one looked seriously damaged with dirt and blood in the white feathers. After that, came a black blob and a grumble. Maize looked at the wings in dismay, it was bad. He wasn't going to be happy about this.

"This Armani was my favourite." he sighed and looked at the two humans in front of him. "Anyway, I do believe you two will have questions?" he asked and dusted himself off and rolled his shoulders. The wings disappearing. Pain obvious on his face, as he tried not to spook them. Chloe was staring and Ella shook her head, no, she had come to grips with the idea that he had always been telling the truth. He was still their Lucifer.

"Thank you, for saving me." she sniffled again, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Lucifer smiled faintly and nodded his head,

"Let's not make a thing out of it, Miss Lopez, I do believe that my back would not be able to cope....Chloe?" he asked, turning his attention to the Detective. Who blinked as she focused on his face. She shook her head as well, she couldn't think of any at the moment. 

"I need air." Chloe said and staggered out of the room, leaving the three. Lucifer frowned more and felt the pain in his back twinge all through his chest. Maize huffed and looked at her boss.

"Thanks, Maize. For the assist." Lucifer said and looked towards Ella, "Miss Lopez, I am going home to sort...things. If you have any questions, come by." he gave a weak smile and used Maize to escape without anyone realising. Ella glanced around the now ruined lab and breathed out. Her faith was real and that made her feel so much better about everything. She gave a nervous laugh and climbed her way out, seeing paramedics and others shouting orders. This, this was normal. God and the things that came with him put on hold for now.

 


End file.
